The Cookbook
The Cookbook is episode 59 of season 1 of Super Why! The episode originally aired on January 29, 2010. Plot Whyatt wants to bake Baby Joy a special birthday cake, but he doesn't know how! Super Why and his friends soar into a cook book, and get the information they need from a rhyming chef with a silly sense of humor as well as a recipe for fun! Summary The episode begins as Whyatt explains that today is Joy's birthday, he tells the viewers to come with him so that they may wish her a Happy Birthday and upon reaching home he tells Joy about the special Birthday Cake he wishes to make. However, he doesn't know what sort of cake to make until remembering she likes carrots and apple sauce, so he should make a carrot apple sauce cake. He just doesn't know how to... Whyatt decides to call the others and the group heads over to the book club in order to discuss this new problem. Inside, Whyatt loads the super computer and explains his problem of wanting to bake Joy a special cake, but he doesn't know what he needs in order to make it. What could he need in order to make it? Princess Pea uses her magic to summon...A Cook Book? Whyatt loads the super letters to see that they need a total of 6 super letters in order to receive the answer they need to help him. They then transform into the Super Readers before flying off into the book. Eventually, the group land in the cook book, on a white table with a cloth-like background behind them with images of random vegetables and foods. Super Why then begins to read a few of the sentences, "This is a cook book. This cookbook will show you how to mix and bake delicious foods. You will learn how to make Carrot Applesauce Cake." Super Why then comments on how good it sounds, and that it's the cake he wants to make for Joy. So they go find the chef inside his cooking room. He greets them all, then shows them a chart on the nearby wall. First they need to get the ingredients, measure and mix, then bake. He is about to get the ingredients when Alpha Pig admits he doesn't know what an "Ingredient" is. The chef explains they need butter, eggs, then they go to the pantry to get the rest. However he struggles to reach the ingredients he needs, as they are too high up! Then Alpha Pig proceeds to use his Lucky Letter Lasso in order to reach the ingredients. These are Carrots, Apple Sauce, and Flour. Now that they have all of the ingredients, the Super Readers head back to the counter. So now they go on to step 2, but not before Super Why comes across 2 super letters: C, and P. After adding them he returns to the others and goes back to step 2! Now they need to measure and mix. First by adding 2 cups of apple sauce, 1 cup of mushed carrots, 2 eggs, 1 stick of butter, 1 thing of flour, and 2 other ingredients. However, he notices something wrong. The ingredients won't mix themselves! Princess Presto steps in and asks the Viewer to spell MIX with her. And with her magic, the ingredients mix very quickly. Princess Presto cleans up a bit of cake batter accidentally spilled and Super Why adds the recently found super letter "E" to the Super Duper Computer before heading back over to the others. And now its time for step 3! Baking the cake! Then, Whyatt puts the batter into the cake pan, but spills some and goes to get something to clean up. He tells the Super Readers to finish but they can't read the final word in the sentence, "Bake the cake in the _." Super Why uses his Why Writer to summon 3 words, then decides to try the word "Oven". He then pops it right into the sentence, to now read as "Bake the cake in the oven." And with his why writer he puts the cake into the oven. Then they take out the cake as it finishes just as the chef returns. He happily crosses off the final step in the recipe and compliments the yummy looking cake. Super Why adds the final super letters into the puzzle, E, R, and I. Before they leave, the chef gives Super Why the recipe he'll need for the cake at home. After arriving back to the Book Club, Whyatt uploads the newly required letters onto the computer in order to solve the problem as everybody takes their original spots and they go over the answer. The Answer is.... RECIPE! Whyatt then asks why this is the answer to the problem. It's then explained that because of the recipe, they could find out what they had to do in order to make the cake. And so, Whyatt heads back home with the Recipe in hand. His mom then mentions not knowing how to make the cake Whyatt wants to make, but she allows Whyatt to make it since he has the recipe wrote down. So they gather the ingredients, measure and mix everything, then put it into the oven to bake. After some time they take out the cake, they decorate it for Joy. Placing in a candle, the other Beanstalks join them and Joy blows out her candle! Whyatt then declares the day to be saved as the episode ends... Quotes *Whyatt: Today is Joy's birthday and I want to make a Carrot apple sauce cake. '' But I don't know how. *Princess Pea: ''Oh, Joy's Birthday! *Pig: Carrot...Apple Sauce Cake...? ---- Trivia *The Carrot applesauce cake is a real cake! Many sorts of people have different ways of making it, but it is not some made-up cake. Goofs *While The Super Readers Were Going To Meet The Chef, You Could Hear The Voice Actor Of Alpha Pig Clear His Throat, It Also Isn’t Animated Gallery Category:Joy Eps Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Whyatt Eps Category:Joy Episodes